Dalton
by Klaine4eva
Summary: Ich habe die tolle FF "Dalton" von CP Coulter ins Deutsche übersetzt. Zumindest bin ich dabei.
1. Pilot: Windsor House

**Dalton**

**Pilot : Windsor House**

"...also habe ich Mrs. Ramsey gesagt, dass es mir wirklich nichts ausmachen würde, wenn ich in einem Wohnheim bleiben müsste; es ist ein weiter Weg zum Pendeln und zu viel Spritgeld und ich ertrage es einfach nicht, dass mein Dad für noch mehr zahlen müsste als er und Carole es sowieso schon getan haben..." Kurt drückte die Bücher an seine Brust und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt.

Blaine betrachtete seine Haltung. Kurt behielt sein gutes Auftreten bei, aber die Art und Weise wie er seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt und es vermied, den meisten Jungen in Dalton in die Augen zu sehen, machte deutlich, dass er erst noch lernen musste, sich in der neuen Umgebung wohlzufühlen.

Blaine warf einen kurzen Blick auf David, welcher von seinem Platz, an dem er zuvor Notenblätter studiert hatte, ebenfalls Kurt ansah. Die beiden Warbler tauschten einen Blick, der bestätigte, was beide wahrgenommen hatten und der führende Warbler wandte sich an den zukünftigen: "Nun, wir wären natürlich mehr als glücklich, dich in unserem Haus zu haben."

"Oh, du bist Internatsschüler?" Kurt blinzelte zu ihm auf.

"Windsor", nickte Blaine und wandte seinen starren Blick so zufällig wie möglich ab – immer wenn Kurt seinen unglaublich blaugrauen Augen (im Moment verstärkt durch Fluten von Sonnenlicht, die durch die buchtartigen Fenster kamen) die volle Kraft in seine Richtung verlieh, wurde es schwierig für ihn, rational zu denken.

David gab vor, den schroffen Abfall in Blaines allgemeinem Intellekt nicht zu bemerken und verdrehte einfach die Augen. Dennoch sagte er: "Weißt du, es sind noch ein paar Zimmer frei in Windsor." Windsor House im Ostflügel war eines der drei Wohnheime in Dalton. Die anderen waren Hanover House, weiter im Westflügel, und Stuart House im Nordflügel. Im Süd- und Hauptflügel waren die Klassenräume und anderen Einrichtungen untergebracht.

Blaine nickte - zu wenig enthusiastisch um bemerkt zu werden. "Wir können für dich mit Mr. Howard reden. Er ist der Leiter von Windsor."

"Seid ihr sicher, dass das in Ordnung geht?", fragte Kurt vorsichtig. Er war erst seit ein paar Stunden in Dalton und noch dabei, sich zu orientieren, aber sogar er merkte, dass es gewisse gesellschaftliche Positionen in der Schule gab.

Jedes Wohnheim war beschützerisch bezüglich des eigenen Verbindungsstolzes und die Jungen trennten sich übereinstimmend, wenn sie in Gruppen verreisten. Kurt staunte über die Menge Klatsch, die er darüber an weniger als einem Tag gehört hatte und schloss daraus, dass Jungen genauso viel tratschten wie Mädchen.

"Natürlich ist das in Ordnung", lächelte David entgegenkommend. "Und obwohl die Gruppe ein großer Mischmasch ist, gibt es in Windsor mehr Warbler als in Stuart und Hanover. Wo wir grad dabei sind, wir haben jetzt Probe. Es wird einfacher für dich sein, alles aufzuholen, wenn du mit uns üben würdest. Natürlich vorausgesetzt, dass du angenommen wirst." David sah beinah entschuldigend drein, als er den letzten Teil ergänzte.

Kurt schluckte und atmete aus. "Richtig." Er nickte. "Ich werde es endlich ausprobieren können."

"Hey, mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen", lächelte Blaine. "Du wirst aufgenommen, da bin ich sicher."

Kurt lächelte ihn matt an. "Danke, aber da du mich noch nie singen gehört hast, werde ich deine Prophezeihung mit Vorsicht aufnehmen." Er grinste und zog charmant eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Da ist Wes", sagte Blaine und winkte einen Freund herüber um nicht in eine weitere Kurt-gibt-mir-einen-entzückenden-Gesichtsausdruck Falle zu treten. "Und er ist noch am Leben! Er ist Madame Saint-Claires Kugel ausgewichen."

Als er die anderen drei sah, brach Wes aus der Masse der Schüler, die aus dem Forum der Französischprofessorin kamen, aus und joggte auf sie zu. David begrüßte ihn mit einem Grinsen. "Und, wie ist es gelaufen? Ist Blut geflossen? Dein Gehirn scheint intakt zu sein."

"Ich weigere mich, weiterhin Französisch zu lernen", seufzte Wes mit ein wenig zu viel Melodramatik als es der Anstand erlaubte – er hatte eindeutig beschlossen, Blaine zu helfen, den Wahnsinn in Dalton zu zügeln um den neuen Jungen nicht zu sehr zu ängstigen. "Wenn ich verspreche auf den jährlichen Trip mit meinen Eltern nach Paris zu verzichten, werde ich es nicht mehr brauchen, nicht wahr?"

Die anderen lachten. "Wenn du möchtest, helfe ich dir", bot Kurt mit einem Grinsen an.

"Du?" Wes zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er warf den anderen Jungen schnell einen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder Kurt zuwandte: "Nichts für ungut, aber... drillt McKinley die Jüngeren so hart in fortgeschrittenem Französisch?"

"Vertrau mir – ich kann dir helfen", sagte Kurt selbstbewusst. "Ich habe einen übertriebenen Schwerpunkt auf Französisch gelegt." Die rot-weiße Uniform, die noch immer in den Tiefen seiner Garderobe versteckt war, bezeugte das. "Wenn du den mündlichen Test nächste Woche nicht bestehst, spendir ich dir die ganze Woche lang Latte."

"Weißt du was – wir sind einfach zu glücklich, dich zu haben." Wes' Gesichtsausdruck huschte zu Blaine und deutete etwas an, das der andere Junge möglicherweise zuvor gesagt hatte. Blaine errötete ein wenig – aber er stieß Wes "versehentlich" in die Rippen, als er sich räusperte und sich nach vorne bewegte um seinen Platz neben Kurt beizubehalten während sie gingen. Die beiden hinter ihnen sahen sich an und stießen die Fäuste mit kaum unterdrücktem Kichern zusammen.

Blaine sah zu Kurt und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Kurt erwiederte es, immer noch beklommen, fühlte sich aber schon besser.

_Ich bin Kurt. Und das ist Dalton Academy._

_Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, habe ich gerade hierher gewechselt um einige... Schwierigkeiten in McKinley zu vermeiden. Versteht mich nicht falsch: ich liebe den Gleeclub in McKinley – aber die Wahrheit ist, dass aus Druck Schubser wurden und jetzt... bin ich hier. Ich bin offiziell Schüler in Dalton._

_Mein Problem ist, dass meine Pläne nur so weit gingen, nach Dalton zu kommen. Jetzt, da ich tatsächlich hier bin, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich keine Pläne gemacht habe, was hier mit mir passieren soll._

_Glücklicherweise habe ich Blaine, David und Wes, sei es zum Guten oder Schlechten, um mich in **irgendeine** Richtung zu führen._

"Komm schon!", rief David, als er als erster die Treppen hinunter joggte. "Wenn wir Howard erwischen wollen, müssen wir früh im Speisesaal sein!"

"Warum willst du mit Howard reden?", fragte Wes als er ihm folgte.

"Um den Neuling nach Windsor zu bringen."

Wes' erstickter höhnischer Lachanfall wurde von Blaines finsterem Blick Einhalt geboten.

Wes nahm sich zurück. "Whoa, ich meine, na klar. Hey, vielleicht bringt uns Howard diesmal nicht um, wenn wir fragen. Jedenfalls viel Glück am Lehrertisch, David, ich komme nicht mit, aber ich werde dir Blumen zur Beerdigung schicken."

"Gibt es etwas, das ich über Mr. Howard wissen sollte?", fragte Kurt und erblasste ein wenig. "Ich werde den Mann gleich treffen und glaube, dass ich hinterher noch ganz sein möchte."

"Es ist nicht wegen dir, sondern wegen uns", seufzte Blaine. "Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass wir versucht haben, jemanden nach Windsor zu bekommen."

"Oder das zweite Mal", warf David ein.

"Oder das dritte", fügte Wes hinzu.

"Oder fünfte."

"Oder sechste."

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Kurt.

"Neue halten es in Windsor nicht lange aus..." Wes lächelte schwach. "Und wenn doch, dann hilft es den Umständen in Windsor nicht."

"Warum?"

Die drei machten eine Pause und sahen sich an. Kurt sah sie an und machte eine erwartungsvolle Geste. "Und?"

David grinste. "Wie Blaine schon sagte, wir dürfen dich nicht zu früh ängstigen."

Der führende Warbler stürzte sich auf ihn – David duckte sich, drehte sich weg und sprang wieder auf – aber Blaine wandte sich wieder an Kurt und antwortete: "Hör nicht auf ihn. Es braucht halt nur eine spezielle Sorte von Person um den Wahnsinn zu tolerieren, der in Windsor vor sich geht. Nicht nur im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ist... überall."

Kurt, ein Veteran der Irrsinnigkeit, der über ein Jahr lang McKinley überlebt hatte - betrunken, beworfen, wo er als Lady Gaga herumgelaufen, ein Fottballspieler und ein Cheerleder gewesen war, Erfahrungen mit Halluzinationen und einigen wilden Performances gemacht, sich mit einer psychopathischen Cheerleadertrainerin, einer neurotischen Schulpsychologin und einem Gleeclublehrer, der in den '80-ern feststeckte, herumgeschlagen hatte, wo sich ein Kampf mit seelenlosen Robotern (Vocal Adrenaline) angebahnt hatte und, am wichtigsten, wo er mit den Problemen des ganzen Glee Clubs und Rachel Berry (sie verdiente eine separate Erwähnung) hatte fertig werden müssen – hob nun eine Augenbraue.

"Wahnsinn?"

"Nein."

Blaine schraubte die Wattzahl seines Lächelns hoch. "Kommen Sie, Mr. Howard, ernsthaft. Sie werden keine Probleme mit Kurt haben."

"Das hast du auch gesagt, als ihr Dwight angeschleppt habt."

"Und Dwight ist immer noch in Windsor!", rief David fröhlich aus.

"Leider ist er das." Der große rüstige Mann sah sie finster an. "Als ihr mir sagtet, dass er seltsame Angewohnheiten hat, habt ihr mir verschwiegen, dass er noch abergläubischer ist als eine alte Hausfrau des 18. Jahrhunderts."

"Er mag es halt, Knoblauchzehen an seinen Fenstern aufzuhängen..." Wes, der sich trotz seines besseren Urteilsvermögens dazu entschieden hatte, zu helfen, den Neuling nach Windsor zu bekommen um ihnen Blaines Versprechen von nicht endender Rache im Falle einer Verweigerung zu ersparen, versuchte, einen lässigen Ton anzuschlagen. "Wir haben ihn schon davon überzeugt, seinen Türrahmen nicht mehr mit Salz zu bedecken!"

"Und wir haben ihm gesagt, er soll aufhören, in der alten Kathedrale "Geister zu jagen"!", ergänzte David. "... wie geht's eigentlich dem Hausmeister?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Lebensmittelfarbe Dwight benutzt hat, aber so viel ich weiß, ist das Brandmal immer noch auf Mr. Tamerlanes Arm!", dröhnte Howard. Blaine zuckte zusammen, dankbar, dass sie den Hausleiter erwischt hatten, während er noch im Saal war. Sie fingen ein paar verwunderte Blicke von vorbeigehenden Hanover Jungen auf, die wahrscheinlich wussten, was los war. Kurt blieb leise an der Seite, scheinbar versuchend zu ignorieren, was er hörte.

"Ernsthaft, Kurt ist normaler als einige von uns", sagte Blaine mit einem Lächeln. "Er war im Glee Club seiner alten Schule - und darum geht's. Wir hoffen, dass er den Warblern beitritt."

"Wenn ihr wollt, dass er euch betritt, ist das in Ordnung, aber in einer Woche wird er sich bei mir beschweren, da bin ich sicher." Howard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich bin in der Tat an meiner alten Schule mit ein paar merkwürdigen Dingen klargekommen. Sicherlich werde ich hiermit fertig", sagte Kurt endlich und alle sahen ihn an.

Howard schien davon verblüfft zu sein und ging an den anderen drei Jungen vorbei. Er musterte Kurt durch seine Brille. Kurt sah an dem großen Mann hoch und tat dasselbe.

Todd Howard war bereits seit fast zwanzig Jahren Hausleiter. Dank dieser Position war es ihm möglich, die zukünftigen Führer der Nation nach Windsor kommen und gehen zu sehen. Einige kamen noch zu besonderen Anlässen zu Besuch. In den letzten Jahren war nicht alles so friedlich verlaufen, wie er es sich wünschte. Windsor war zwar ein beliebtes Haus, aber wenn es etwas bemerkenswertes daran gab, dann dass das Leben dort (zum Guten oder Schlechten) nie langweilig war. Sich den Lebensunterhalt damit zu verdienen, hier Schiedsrichter zu spielen, machte es ihm möglich, die Auffassung eines Jungen früh zu erkennen. Er musterte Kurt weiterhin.

"Wie heißt du, mein Sohn?"

"Kurt Hummel, Sir", lächelte Kurt.

Howard betrachtete den kleinen Jungen mit den elfengleichen Zügen. "Du singst also?"

"Ja."

"Ist das alles?"

"Na ja... ich mag modische Kleidung."

"Und?"

"Und was?"

"Ungewöhnliche Schlafgewohnheiten? Lebensmittelallergien? Seltsame Hobbies? Tendenzen, Besitztum zu zerstören? Aus Zwang Magnolien entwurzeln? Rückwärts gehen? Die gesamte _Summa Theologica_ rezitieren? Auf _**Latein**_?"

Kurt war kaum in der Lage aufzuhören, ihm einen "sind Sie verrückt?" Blick zu schenken. Anstattdessen sah er aus dem Augenwinkel zu Blaine. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte, nicht zu lachen. Howard bemerkte es und sah ebenfalls Blaine an, der sofort ein charmantes Grinsen aufsetzte. Wes und David waren wahrhafte Zwillingsengel, die aussahen, als wüssten sie nicht im geringsten, wovon Howard sprach.

Howard wandte sich wieder an Kurt. "Bist du dir _sicher_, dass du nach Windsor willst?"

"Ich habe keinen Grund, es nicht zu sein."

Das Husten von Wes und David verriet sie beinahe, aber Howard schien zu verstehen. Er seufzte und sah Kurt an. "Gut. Also ist es Windsor." Er drehte sich zu den anderen. "Ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben, also seht zu, dass ihr ihn nicht zu sehr verängstigt. Nachdem Marcus Holland Windsor für Stuart verlassen hat- "

"Sein Verlust!", spottete David.

"- Reed dachte er wäre krank und wollte nur helfen- ", fügte Wes hinzu.

"Und darum hat er _zweiundzwanzig _Steppdecken auf ihn gelegt, als er geschlafen hat?"

"Leute!", schnalzte Blaine.

Stille. Die drei Jungen sahen Mr. Howard erwartungsvoll an und Howard nachdenklich den Neuling. Kurt nutzte die Gelegenheit und sah Mr. Howard mit seinem besten "Ich-schere-mich-wirklich-nicht-darum" Ausdruck an.

"Also, wann ziehe ich ein?"

Kurt hatte alles über die Schulgebäude in der Broschüre gelesen, die seine Lektüre während der wirklich peinlichen eineinhalb Stunden Fahrt nach Westerville mit seinem Vater gewesen war.

So weit der Hintergrund ging, waren alle Häuser wünschenswert und extravagant, da die Mehrheit von Daltons Eliteschulkörper dort residierte. Wie es schien, war Windsor das begehrteste Haus, mit einer Menge Ehemaliger, die erfolgreich graduiert hatten und sofort auf eine der Elite-Universitäten gegangen waren.

So sah es auf dem Papier aus. Als Blaine, Wes und David Kurt das erste Mal nach Windsor brachten, waren die besten Verbindungshäuser der Nation eine Schande gegenüber dem massiven Gebäude im Stil eines Herrenhauses mit alten Säulen. Es sah aus, als würde es allen Anforderungen, die je daran gestellt wurden, entsprechen. Und das tat es auch, auf die eine oder andere Weise.

„Ihr... lebt alle hier?", fragte Kurt und sah ein paar Jungen, die in den Schlafsälen verschwanden. Drinnen hinter den Eichentüren begrüßte sie eine gewölbte Eingangshalle. Der Fußboden war marmorn und über den großen hölzernen Balken, die das Sonnenlicht brachen, hing ein massives Banner in königlichem Dunkelblau, das von einem goldenen Strahl, den farben Windsors, durchschnitten wurde.

Die Architektur war exquisit; von der reichen Schattierung des Holzes bis hin zu den eleganten Farbtönen der Wände und dem geschmackvollen Dekor hätte Windsor auch eine Ausstellung in einem Museum sein können, die die Eleganz der alten Welt aufzeigte.

„Ja, aber... Wes war vorher in Hanover", lachte Blaine.

„Wirklich?", fragte Kurt und folgte den anderen in die Halle. „Warum hast du gewechselt?"

„Hier war es aufregender."

„Ok, ich glaube langsam werde ich etwas nervös", sagte Kurt die Stirn runzelnd.

Blaine lachte und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. Während Kurt versuchte, sein Herz davon zurückzuhalten, bei dieser plötzlichen Berührung aus seiner Brust zu fliegen, versuchte Blaine, vorgetäuschte Gelassenheit zu verströmen. „Okay, sieh mal, diese Sachen über die wir mit Howard geredet haben – das waren die übertriebensten Fälle. Die Jungs hier sind rational – meistens. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir würden dich nie in Gefahr bringen."

Oben explodierte etwas und Kurt hüpfte kurz in die Luft. Alle in der Halle zuckten nicht mal mit den Wimpern. Ohne seine Schrittlänge zu verändern, zog Wes einen Feuerlöscher hervor und reichte ihn einem Jungen, der wahrscheinlich genau deswegen heruntergekommen war. Alle machten weiter.

Ehe Kurt sich darüber wundern konnte, klingelte sein Handy. Er holte es hervor und las die Nachricht.

_Hey Kurt! Bist du in Dalton? Was machst du? - M_

Kurt lächelte und antwortete schnell. _Denke, ich werde Internatsschüler. - K_

_Also... wirst du nur an den Wochenenden hier sein? - M_

Kurt verspürte einen plötzlichen Schmerz. Er hatte Mercedes Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als er von seinem Vorhaben, nach Dalton zu gehen, erzählte. Sie war die erste Person, mit der er darüber hätte reden sollen und am Ende war sie eine der letzten. Sogar er musste zugeben, dass sie nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, mehr als eine last minute Ankündigung ohne Einholen ihrer Meinung zu seiner Entscheidung verdiente.

_Sorry, M. Ich dachte nur, es würde Dad und Carole helfen, wenn ich nicht so viel pendele. - K_

_Das versteh ich. Mach dir keine Sorgen. - M_

_Du weißt, dass ich in einem Herzschlag da bin, wenn du mich brauchst, ok? - K_

_Kurt, entspann dich. Wir verstehen es. Keine Angst, wir holen alles an den Wochenenden nach. - M_

Es war das „wir", das Kurt den Rest gab. Es war nicht nur Mercedes gewesen sondern der ganze Club. Er fing an sich zu fragen, was sie wohl gerade machten. Es war Mittagszeit, also mussten sie in der Cafeteria sein oder vielleicht auch im Musikraum um zu proben, was auch immer Mr. Schuester sich für sie ausgedacht hatte. Mike, Tina und Mercedes würden zu dem tanzen, was Puck vielleicht gerade auf seiner Gitarre spielte und Artie würde Brittany erklären, dass Gesichtsmasken nicht von Faschisten gemacht wurden. Santana und Quinn diskutierten vielleicht gerade eine Eigenheit von Coach Sylvester während Sam seinen Arm um Quinn legen würde. Rachel wäre für Finn mal wieder unverständlich viel mit Proben beschäftigt und seit Kurt nicht mehr länger da war, würde sie das Solo übernehmen, das für ihn gedacht war.

Wenn er nicht gegangen wäre.

„Kurt?"

Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass die anderen drei ihn besorgt anstarrten. Er blinzelte. „Was?"

Wes sah hinüber zu Blaine, der schon zwei mal versucht hatte, Kurts Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen und erst jetzt Erfolg hatte. Wie erwartet sah Blaine besorgt aus. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", atmete Kurt aus und schob sein Handy zurück in die Tasche. „Alles gut. Warum?"

David hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu Wes. Dieser sah ihn ebenfalls an und dann zu Blaine. Dieser ließ seine Augen bei Kurt während sie weitergingen. „Bist du sicher...?", fragte er.

„Ja", nickte Kurt und lächelte aus gutem Grund.

Das Problem, so viel mit Kurt gemein zu haben, war zu wissen, wenn er nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Aber im Moment sah Blaine darüber hinweg und griff mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln nach Kurts Hand. „Komm, ich zeig dir die Zimmer."

Geblendet von diesem Grinsen konnte Kurt nichts weiter tun, als zu lächeln und ihm das handgeschnitzte Treppenhaus hinauf folgen. David und Wes sahen sich an und schüttelten nur lachend den Kopf.

„Ganz im Ernst, ich wünschte, sie würden einen Schritt weiter gehen", beschwerte sich David und lockerte seine Krawatte. „Wenn ich Blaine noch _einmal_ schmachten höre..."

„Ich weiß nicht, als Blaine das letzte Mal in jemanden verschossen war, hat es zwei Monate gedauert, bis er ihm etwas davon _erzählt_ hat...", sagte Wes zweifelnd.

„Lass uns nicht darüber reden, es schmerzt mich, sich daran zu erinnern, was wir durchmachen mussten", jammerte David. „Ich weiß noch, dass er immer diesen Song gehört hat, von dem er dachte, dass er perfekt zur Situation passt und es war das einzige, was eine ganze Woche lang in seinem Zimmer gespielt wurde."

„Ich hab sein Zimmer gemieden wie die Pest."

„Ich musste damit leben; wir haben uns ein Zimmer geteilt, Wes. WIR HABEN UNS EIN ZIMMER GETEILT. Ich hatte Ohrenstöpsel neben meinem Bett!"

„Und hier sind wir... wieder", seufzte Wes auf die Treppe deutend, wo Blaine und Kurt verschwunden waren. David machte den selben leidenden Seufzer. „Was wir nicht alles um der Freundschaft Willen tun..."

Kurt war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Blaine diesen Weg entlang gegangen war, aber nachdem der ältere Junge für einen Moment seine Hand losgelassen hatte, um mit einem Warbler in einem der Räume zu sprechen, war er verirrt. Sicherlich war er nicht _so_ hoffnungslos in Navigation, aber die Korridore in Windsor sahen nicht nur identisch aus, sie waren auch auf jeden Etage gleich. Kurt war nur ein paar Schritte weitergegangen um sich die Kunstwerke an den Wänden, die Möblierung und die Tatsache, dass die Fußböden mit Teppich ausgelegt waren anzusehen und zu bemerken, dass die Holzmöbel so aussahen, als ob Antiquitätenhändler einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würden, wenn sie sie sähen.

Und jetzt hatte er keinen Schimmer, wo er war.

Und er hatte das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden.

_Und jetzt erinnere ich mich, wie ich Coach Sylvester von dem Horrorfilmgefühl erzählt habe... _Kurt sah sich verstohlen um. Er dachte, eine Bewegung hinter sich zu hören, aber da war nichts, als er sich umdrehte. Er fuhr beinah aus der Haut, als er sich zurückdrehte und einen blonden Jungen mit einem Cheshire Grinsen vor sich sah.

„Hallo, Alice", sagte er, die eisblauen Augen funkelnd.

„Pardon?" Kurt starrte ihn an.

„Willkommen im Wunderland", sagte eine identische Stimme hinter ihm. Schnell drehte er sich um und entdeckte den selben Jungen, mit dem selben Grinsen, genauso dastehend. Zumindest... sah es danach aus.

„Okay..." Kurt sah zwischen beiden hin und her.

Der Zwilling hinter ihm machte einen geschmeidigen Schritt mit seinem langen Bein und stand jetzt neben seinem Bruder. Das gutaussehende Zwillingspaar grinste.

Kurt entschied, dass sogar Brittanys Halluzinationen mehr Sinn machten als das hier, aber er schütelte den Gedanken ab und ließ ein eher nervöses Grinsen aufblitzen. „Ich bin Kurt. Ich bin-"

„Neu hier", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor. „Wissen wir."

„Und... ihr seid...?"

Der Zwilling links hob eine Hand. „Ich bin Ethan."

„Und ich Evan", sagte der andere Zwilling.

Und im Einklang griffen sie jeweils eine von Kurts Händen. „Komm, Alice!", sagten sie. „Wir zeigen dir den Weg!"

Ohne die Kraft zu haben um zu protestieren und ohne wirklich in der Lage zu sein, etwas gegen die Dynamik der Zwillinge auszurichten, die gerade mit so viel Kraft an seinen Armen zogen, dass sie sie hätten amputieren können, sagte Kurt verwirrt: „Eigentlich war ich mit Blaine hier...?"

„Blaine?"

„Wir wissen, wo er ist."

„Er ist unten!"

„Er sucht nach dir!"

„Es macht ihm nichts aus, wenn wir dich eine Weile ausleihen."

Und Kurt wurde ohne viel Federlesen zum ersten Mal in einen Raum in Windsor gezogen.

Die Flure hatten ihn nur teilweise darauf vorbereitet, wie ein Zimmer in Dalton tatsächlich aussah. Es war, als würde man das Set von „Die Tudors" betreten. Von außen sah es nicht danach aus, aber innen hatte es die Größe eines großzügigen Apartments ohne Wände, die den Raum von den Betten trennten. Es gab eine große zentrale Fläche, auf der die Möbel standen. Im Fall der Zwillinge waren es eine üppige weiße Couch, ein Kaffeetisch aus Glas und ein großer Fernsehbildschirm. Der Kaffeetisch wurde von Nerf-Pistolen in Anspruch genommen, die neben Schulbüchern fehl am Platz wirkten.

Hinter diesem Wohnbereich waren die Betten, eines auf jeder Seite des Raumes, jedes auf einem hölzernen Podium, welches sie vom Rest des Zimmers trennte. Es waren gut erhaltene, antike Himmelbetten mit hauchdünnen Vorhängen. Eines war gemacht, das andere nicht (aber es lagen Schulklamotten darauf). Direkt gegenüber der Tür gab es noch ein drittes Podium für ein weiteres Bett, aber hier dehnte es nur den Freiraum aus.

„Okay!", sagte einer der Zwillinge, wahrscheinlich Evan, und ließ Kurt ohne Umschweife auf die sündhaft luxuriöse Couch plumpsen. „So sieht ein Zimmer in Windsor aus."

„Eigentlich sehen alle Zimmer so aus", sagte der andere, wahrscheinlich Ethan.

„Wir haben die anderen gesehen."

„Aber Windsor ist immer noch am besten."

„Natürlich."

„Um... ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber könnte nur einer von euch zu einem Zeitpunkt reden?", fragte Kurt konfus.

Ethan lachte. „Blaine sagt, es hilft, wenn man von uns nur als eine Person denkt. Solange du neu bist. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen."

„Danke", grinste Kurt.

Evan fuhr fort: „In Windsor sind immer zwei bis drei in einem Zimmer, außer wenn du besonders bist, dann kannst du einen Raum allein für dich anfordern. Zum Beispiel, wenn du Kapitän einer Sportmannschaft bist. Oder im Unterricht immer die 98% Marke knackst."

„Aber das ist schwer", sagte Ethan ausdruckslos. „Jeder hier bekommt ausgezeichnete Noten."

„Jeder."

„Ja."

„Exzellent ist hier durchschnittlich."

Kurt zitterte leicht und versuchte, die Informationen zu verdauen. Während er in McKinley nach einer Herausforderung gesucht hatte, war das hier nicht wirklich was er erwartet hatte. „Jeder. Okay..."

„Es gibt drei Häuser – Windsor, Hanover und Stuart. Und die mögen wir am wenigsten." Der andere Zwilling senkte beide Daumen und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Warum?", fuhr er fort, bevor Kurt auch nur seinen Mund öffnen konnte um zu fragen. „Weil sie ein Haufen Arschkriecher sind und das ist alles, was du wissen musst."

„Und du wirst die anderen Windsors bis zum Tod beschützen, und wir werden dasselbe für dich tun", nickte der andere Zwilling weise. „Windsor ist zweifellos das beste Haus – kümmer dich nicht um Hanover, die sind harmlos – aber Stuart will uns bei jeden Schritt ein Bein stellen. Vertrau ihnen nicht."

Nach dieser Aussage verschwand zu Kurts Erleichterung das manische Glühen in ihren Augen.

„Zapfenstreich ist um zehn wochentags und um elf an Wochenenden", sagte Ethan. „Bis dahin kannst du rumlaufen und im Grunde alles tun, was dir beliebt. Aber wenn du nicht pünktlich zurück bist, wirst du ausgesperrt."

„Und darum ist es gut, uns als Freunde zu haben", grinste Evan. „Weil wir dich wieder reinbringen können, ohne dass Howard es merkt!"

Ethan sah stolz aus: „Wir können jede Tür und jedes Fenster auf dem Campus öffnen. Wortwörtlich sowie im übertragenen Sinne."

„Das muss euer Ding sein." Kurt hob eine Braue und fragte sich, ob sie es ernst meinten. Sie schienen der Typ Leute zu sein, die einen gern auf den Arm nahmen. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass jeder hier irgendwie schräg drauf ist."

„Nun... nicht nur...", lächelte Evan goldig und bat Kurt eine Nerf-Pistole an.

Kurt dachte nach, lächelte dann und nahm die Pistole.

„Gute Wahl", grinste Ethan. Dann zog er seine eigene Waffe und traf Kurt genau auf die Stirn.

Als Blaine keine zehn Minuten später aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge stürmte, war er aus mehreren Gründen wütend: erstens) hatte er die Zwillinge angeschriehen, weil sie Kurt entführt hatten, ohne jemandem zu sagen, wo er war; zweitens) weil sie Kurt in ihre zwei mal pro Woche stattfindende Nerf-Schlacht gezogen hatten und drittens) weil sie ihn mit besagter Nerf-Waffe in dem Moment angefallen hatten, als er zur Tür hereinkam. Den Neuling in Windsor allein zu lassen, war keine gute Idee, aber wenigstens atmete Kurt, als er ihn aus dem Nerf-Krieg zog. Zumindest ein wenig.

Kurt lachte so sehr, dass er beim Laufen stolperte, Blaines Hand umklammerte seine fest. Er sah den älteren Warbler an und würgte hervor: „Auf was sind diese Typen?"

„Wir wünschten, wir wüssten es", lachte Blaine, nichtsdestotrotz amüsiert, dass Kurt Spaß hatte. Er beugte sich näher heran um Kurts knallrote Stirn zu inspizieren. „Sie haben dich hier erwischt."

„Es war es wert, Evan einen Matrix-Move machen zu sehen, nachdem ich das erste Mal auf ihn geschossen hatte", sagte Kurt und sein Lächeln wurde unbehaglich da Blaine ihm so nah war. Dieser sah fasziniert aus. „Woher wusstes du, dass das Evan war?"

„Wusste ich nicht", gab Kurt zu. „Es hat sich... angefühlt wie Evan?"

„Dann war das Ethan", grinste Blaine. „Er ist der elastischere."

„Oh, also haben sie Unterschiede!", lachte Kurt.

„Sehr wenige." Blaine hielt an einer Tür an und öffnete sie. „Das ist mein Zimmer."

Kurt sah hinein und obwohl es von der Architektur her genau dem der Zwillinge entsprach, war es sehr wie... Blaine. Die Möbel in der Mitte waren anders, sie bestanden aus warmen und komfortablen Farben und Materialien. Es gab einen dicken Teppich in der Mitte und nur ein Bett sah benutzt aus. Da es von einem Lernbereich mit Büchern, Stiften, Papieren und einem eleganten Laptop umgeben war und es ein schwarzes Brett mit Fotos von den Warblern gab, nahm Kurt an, dass es Blaines Bett war. Auf dem anderen Podium stand auch eines, aber es war zur Seite geschoben und dort lagen Kissen wie in einer Sitzecke. Das mittlere Podium war zu Kurts totalem Erstaunen zu einem „Kino" mit einem großen Bildschirm umfunktioniert worden.

„Wie... hast du das Ding hier überhaupt reinbekommen?", fragte Kurt fassungslos.

„Der ist eigentlich ziemlich alt – war in einem der Überwachungsräume und als die neue bekommen haben, hab ich gefragt, ob ich einen haben kann."

„Und sie haben ihn dir gegeben?"

Blaine grinste. „Er ist nicht nur für mich. Viele Warbler kommen vorbei um abzuhängen. Also haben wir ein paar Fäden gezogen."

Der McKinley Glee-Club konnte sich nicht mal den Transport geschweige denn diesen Bildschirm leisten, dachte Kurt. Er ging im Raum herum, sah sich Blaines Sammlung von Filmpostern an und machte am Brett mit den Warbler-Fotos und denen, die keine Dalton-Uniform anhatten, halt. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass es sehr still im Zimmer war. Dann sah er auf. „Warte mal... du wohnst allein?"

„Wenn man ungefähr zehn Leute hat, die jeden Moment hereinplatzen und singen, Krach machen oder Verwirrung stiften, halten sich Zimmergenossen nicht lange."

Kurt lächelte, setzte sich dann mit einem Seufzer auf die Couch und sah sich um. „Also bist du hier ganz für dich allein..." Er sah sich die Größe des Raumes an.

„Es hilft mir, meine Freizeit besser zu schätzen, wenn keiner vorbeischaut", gab Blaine zu und setzte sich neben ihn.

Es trat eine Stille ein, die weder unangenehm noch angespannt war. Sie waren beide müde, ohne zu wissen, warum sie es waren. Beide schienen einen Moment in ihren Gedanken verloren. Blaine rüttelte sich zuerst wach und sah, wie Kurt auf das Display seines Handys starrte. Darauf war nichts zu sehen.

Blaine stubste ihn sanft an. „Hey."

Einen Moment lang sah Kurt ihn an, bevor er sich an seine Schulter lehnte, diesmal ohne die Spur eines Lächelns. Blaine sah ihn leicht überrascht an, genoss es jedoch, solange es dauerte. Er legte einen starken Arm um Kurts Schultern, nicht sicher, ob er Wärme aufnehmen oder sie dem anderen Jungen geben wollte. Dessen ungeachtet vergrub Kurt sein Gesicht an Blaines Schulter und ließ ein schauderndes Seufzen hören. Blaine verschränkte eine freie Hand mit seiner.

„... es wird leichter", murmelte er schließlich.

Eine Pause. „... wann...?", wisperte Kurt ohne sich zu bewegen, die Hand fester haltend.

„Tja, wann...", seufzte Blaine. Er schielte zu Kurt. Er war diesen verführerischen Lippen, die ihn das erste Mal im äußeren Treppenhaus in McKinley gefesselt hatten, immer so nah. Und genau wie damals drehte er sich weg, bovor er etwas Bedauernswertes tat.

Er wollte ihm unbedingt alles sagen, aber nachdem er tag für Tag darüber nachdachte, gab es im Moment noch keine Worte, die erklären konnten, was er für ihn empfand. Selbst für ihn war es ein Rätsel, wie ein Junge in weniger als einem Tag seine Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen konnte, ohne es zu wissen.

Und nach allem, was bisher passiert war, würde er Kurt so nur verletzten; er war sicher, dass Kurt nicht auch noch diese Komplikation brauchte. In seinem jetzigen Zustand würde jeder Schritt seinerseits ihn ausnutzen.

Und er würde sich selbst niemals vergeben, wenn er sich zu Kurts Problemen addieren würde.

_Im Moment... beschütze ich dich. Vor allem. … sogar vor mir._

Blaine lächelte Kurt an. „...wenn du dir zutraust, wieder aufzustehen."

Kurt sah auf. Blaines Lächeln dehnte sich aus. „Du musst eine einmalige Person sein, dass du so lange durchgehalten hast." Er drehte sich weg, seine Augen wanderten zum Korkbrett mit den Fotos. „...Ich habe es nicht so lange geschafft."

„Blaine...?" Kurt setzte sich aufrecht, sah ihn an und hob besorgt eine Augenbraue.

Aber Blaine sah ihn nur weiterhin mit diesem warmen Ausdruck an. „Du bist wirklich so viel stärker als du denkst. Kurt... Courage kann auch bedeuten, an sich selbst zu glauben, über alles hinauszuwachsen und wieder der zu werden, der du gern sein möchtest, zu einer Zeit, in der du glaubt, dass alles auseinanderfällt."

Er nahm Kurts Hände. „Aber diesmal... bin ich die ganze Zeit bei dir. Wie ich schon sagte, du hast meine Unterstützung. Okay?"

Kurt sah hinunter auf ihre Hände und zurück zu Blaines Lächeln. Er fühlte seine Augen brennen, als sie sich mit Tränen füllten, aber sein Stolz verhinderte, dass sie fielen und er blinzelte sie weg. Er lachte durch den Schleier vor seinen Augen und nickte. „Ja. In Ordnung."

Blaine lachte und grinste ihn an. „Halte durch."

Kurt lachte nur, wischte sich die Augen und nickte.

„Das ist wie aus 'nem Julia Roberts-Film", grummelte Wes und verdrehte die Augen, als er die Szene sah.

David grinste ihn an und sah dann zurück zu den beiden in Blaines Zimmer. „Da werde ich dir zustimmen. Aber sie sind fast Ekel erregend liebenswert."

„Blaine sieht tatsächlich _glücklich_ aus", feixte Evan und Ethan fügte hinzu: „Was besser ist, als ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er auf seinen Blackberry starrt und auf eine SMS von seiner ziemlich hübschen Nymphe wartet."

„Ist es schon offiziell _seine_ ziemlich hübsche Nymphe?", fragte David.

„Noch nicht. Wenn die Art wie hibbelig sie miteinander sind ein Beweis ist. Und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wenn Blaine „offiziell" mit jemandem geht, dann..." Wes verdrehte die Augen. „Würde er sich viel weniger quälen." Er deutete auf die beiden, die im Zimmer gemütlich plauderten.

„Kann er singen?", fragte Ethan neugierig. „Du hast erwähnt, dass er im McKinley Glee-Club war."

„Auf dem einzigen Band von McKinley, dass wir haben, ist nur dieses kleine Mädchen mit den riesigen Dingern", kommentierte Evan. „Und Blaines kleine Nymphe war Chorsänger."

„Nun, Blaine besteht darauf, dass er singen kann – ich weiß nicht, wie er das wissen will, wenn sogar Kurt behauptet, er hat ihn noch nie singen hören." David zuckte die Schultern.

„Wir werden es früh genug erfahren", nickte Wes, verschränkte die Arme und ließ seine Augen bei dem Pärchen auf der Couch. „Er wird für Harvey und Medel singen müssen. Sie werden entscheiden."

„Er wird's schaffen", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor.

„Und woher wollt ihr das wissen?", fragte David.

Evan – oder war es Ethan? - lachte, als er Kurts strahlendes Lächeln, mit dem er Blaine ansah, studierte. „Nur so ein Gefühl."

_In der nächsten Episode: Der Schmerz verschiebt sich, als die Jungs versuchen, Kurt sich zu Hause fühlen zu lassen. In Dalton gibt es kein Mobbing, aber es gibt ganz eigene Rivalitäten und Windsor, Stuart und Hanover haben bald ihr erstes großes Event. Kurt hat seine eigenen Probleme, da er den Chorleiter Greg Harvey und die Musikerin Sylvia Medel beeindrucken muss. Zwischen Lernen, den Warblern und den Versuchen, nicht komplett von Blaine abgelenkt zu werden, fängt Kurt an, das leben in Dalton zu meistern._


	2. Warbling

**Dalton**

**Episode 2: Warbling**

_Ich bin Kurt. Und das ist Dalton Academy._

_Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, habe ich gerade hierher gewechselt um einige ... Schwierigkeiten in McKinley zu vermeiden. Versteht mich nicht falsch: ich liebe den Gleeclub in McKinley – aber die Wahrheit ist, dass aus Druck Schubser wurden und jetzt... bin ich hier. Ich bin offiziell Schüler in Dalton._

_Blaine, David und Wes helfen mir, mich an alles zu gewöhnen, aber nachdem ich die Zwillinge und Windsor kennengelernt habe, fange ich an, ein wenig besorgt zu sein. Und wie es aussieht, war das nur der Anfang._

_Ich hoffe nur ich weiß, in was ich hier geraten bin._

Auf das Buch sehend, das er gerade aus dem Stapel gezogen hatte, ging Blaine um die Ecke des Regals und stieß mit einer Gestalt zusammen, die auf die Gelegenheit wartete, mit ihm unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Er sah auf, erschrak, und verdrehte unmittelbar die Augen. "Dwight! Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst, zwischen den Regalen zu lauern!"

"Blaine!", zischte der kaum größere, dünne Junge, der so blass war, dass er fast lichtdurchlässig schien; die einzige Farbe an ihm war die seiner Lippen (rot vom ständigen nervösen darauf herumkauen) und die seines Schwungs schwarzer Haare, die sich kontrastreich von der Blässe abhoben. Er umarmte einen großen Wälzer mit Pentagramm auf dem Umschlag. "Ich muss mit dir reden!"

"Ich dachte, du darfst nicht mehr in die Bibliothek?", blinzelte Blaine. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Kochsalz auf die Regale zu streuen eine Tat war, die das Bibliothekspersonal nicht übersehen würde. Dwight winkte irritiert ab. "Wie auch immer, ich brauche mein Recherchematerial. Ich bin _so_ nah dran, den Glockenturm der Kirche ein für alle Mal zu exorzieren."

"Sieh mal, Dwight, so verlockend das alles auch ist..." Blaine verdrehte die Augen und schielte zur Bibliothekarin, die anfing sich zu wundern, woher die Geräusche kamen. "... ich muss mit meiner Geografieaufgabe weitermachen."

"Ich muss mit dir über den neuen Jungen reden."

"Kurt?" Blaine sah ihn an, während er zu dem Tisch zurückging, den er beanspruchte. "Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er kommt nach Windsor, nicht wahr? Solltet ihr nicht zuerst mich konsultieren? Was, wenn in einem der leeren Räume etwas bösartiges ist? Erinnerst du dich, als Reed in einen der Schränke in einem freien Zimmer ging und schreiend rausgerannt kam?"

"Erstens, Reed hat die Tendenz, alles ein wenig zu übertreiben, da er schrecklich gefahrenanfällig ist", erwiderte Blaine ruhig und betrachtete im Detail die tropischen Regionen, wie sie im Buch dargestellt waren. "Und zweitens ist Reed nicht in einen Schrank gegangen – er war in einem der Badezimmer, um von dort einige Putzmittel zu holen, stolperte und der Duschvorhang fiel auf ihn. Natürlich ist er schreiend aus dem Zimmer gerannt."

"Ich bin immer noch überzeugt, dass es ein Poltergeist war", grummelte Dwight.

"Das erklärt mir immer noch nicht, über was du mit mir in Bezug auf Kurt reden wolltest."

"Er ist merkwürdig...", sagte Dwight endlich. "Es ist Besorgnis erregend. Es könnte gefährlich sein. Fast verdächtig."

Blaine ehrte ihn nun mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit, hob aber trotzdem eine Augenbraue. "Wirklich. Wie denn? Hast du gesehen, dass er eine grellpinke Aura ausstrahlt?"

Dwight zappelte nervös, die Ecken des Buches mit seinen langen Fingernägeln kratzend. "...nein, er schien schrecklich unglücklich."

Endlich senkte Blaine das Buch. "Wie meinst du das, unglücklich?"

"Gut, nicht komplett 'unglücklich'. Eher... verloren." Dwight machte eine Pause und sah dann mit großen angsterfüllten Augen auf. "Er ist doch nicht besessen, oder? Wir brauen nicht noch mehr Geister in den Fluren!"

Blaine winkte die Anschuldigung fast gereizt ab und wünschte sich übermenschliche Geduld herbei. "Was bringt dich dazu zu sagen, dass er verloren wirkt?"

"Ich war in seiner Ökologie und Umweltstudien-Klasse. Er hat auf schwebende Staubkörner gestarrt. Er hat Mr. Newman nicht zugehört. Und nur wahrhaft Selbstmordgefährdete hören Mr. Newman nicht zu, wenn er die Prüfungsthemen erläutert!"

"Jungs!"

Die beiden sprangen auf, als die Bibliothekarin an ihren Ellenbogen erschien. "Wenn ihr so weitermacht, müsst ihr rausgehen und aufhören, die anderen Schüler zu stören!"

Blaine entschied sich, ihr nicht mitzuteilen, dass die einzigen anderen beiden Schüler fest in ihren Ecken schliefen. "Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Abernathy."

"Und was machen Sie hier, Mr. Houston? Und wieder mit diesem Buch!"

Die Augen weit geöffnet, flüchtete Dwight augenblicklich wie eine Antilope, sein offener Blazer flatterte wie ein Umhang hinter ihm her und er hatte immer noch das Buch in der Hand. Blaine nahm seine eigene Tasche und ging langsamer, während er seinen Blackberry herausholte. Ein Mini-Notfalltreffen war nötig.

"Blaine, er ist seit _einem__Tag_ hier", sagte David fast entnervt über seinen großen schwarzen Kaffee hinweg, den er gerade trinken wollte. "Es ist normal für ihn... verwirrt zu sein."

"Und nachdem er zuvor von diesen beiden angegriffen wurde..." Wes deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Zwillinge, die am selben Tisch saßen. Sie taten so, als hätte Wes sie mit dieser Anschuldigung tödlich verwundet. "Und warum, oh _warum_ würdest du auf Dwight hören? Er ist der Typ, der eine Spritzflasche mit Weihwasser _überall_ mit hin mitnimmt, nur 'für den Fall'."

"Wenn überhaupt, dann ist Dwight aufmerksam", protestierte Blaine. "Denn bis er tatsächlich Internatsschüler ist, kann er den Wechsel rückgängig machen und ich will nicht, dass Kurt es sich innerhalb der ersten 24 Stunden anders überlegt."

"Das wird er den ganzen Tag _und_ auch morgen machen, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hat", sagte David sensibel, zog Taschentücher hervor und wischte seinen Teil des Tisches ab. "Als _du_ hierher gewechselt hast-"

"Shh!" Purpurrot anlaufend schleuderte Blaine fast seinen Kaffee auf ihn, da er dieses Thema nicht wieder anschneiden wollte.

Wes lenkte ihn von David ab. "Ich sah es als wichtigen Moment an, als wir dich endlich zum Reden bringen konnten. Nur um herauszufinden, dass du rettungslos in Tom Felton verknallt warst." Er seufzte tief und leidend, wie ein in Erinnerungen schwelgender Kriegsveteran. "Es war, als hätten wir einen Damm gebrochen und konnten das Wasser nicht mehr stoppen..."

Die Zwillinge verschluckten sich inzwischen an ihren Frappés, da sie unkontrolliert lachten und sich aneinander festhalten mussten um aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben. Blaine starrte sie mit aller Kraft an, die er in seinem derzeitigen Emotionsaufruhr (Sorge, Peinlichkeit und den heftigen Drang, einen seiner sogenannten "Freunde" zu enthaupten) aufbringen konnte und sagte: "Wir _müssen_ irgendetwas für ihn tun, damit er sich wenigstens ein bisschen besser fühlt."

"Wie wär's mit ein paar Spielen?", fragte Wes, um ihren entwaffneten Leadsänger bei Laune zu halten. "Wir könnten mal wieder RockBand rausholen."

"Es ist uns nicht mehr erlaubt, im Gemeinschaftsraum RockBand zu spielen", erinnerte ihn David. "Der Vorfall mit dem Mopp und Mr. Tamerlanes Plüschente?" Alle am Tisch zuckten zusammen.

"Was ist mit Paintball?", fragten die Zwillinge im Chor.

"Nein. Ist drinnen auch nicht mehr erlaubt. Charlie ist noch nicht mal aus dem Krankenhaus raus."

"Ihm einen Kuchen backen?"

"Die Küchendecke ist immer noch versengt."

"Es muss doch _irgendetwas_ geben, das wir tun können, ohne dabei Eigentum zu zerstören", grummelte Blaine in einem der Momente, in denen er sich wünschte, in einem ruhigeren Wohnheim zu leben.

Alle waren einen Moment lang still, entweder darüber nachdenkend, was sie für Kurt oder allgemein tun konnten, da ihre Zeitvertreibe einer nach dem anderen verbannt wurden. Dann setzten sich die Zwillinge auf, als wären Zwillingsglühbirnen über ihren Köpfen aufgeflammt. Sie blinzelten einander an und nickten. Beide sahen Blaine an.

"Wir haben eine Idee", sagte Ethan.

Evan nickte. "Aber wir müssen jetzt damit anfangen, wenn wir es pünktlich zur Probe schaffen wollen."

Kurt hatte zuvor eine Nachricht von einem Schüler erhalten, dass ein Mr. Greg Harvey und eine Ms. Sylvia Medel ihn im zweiten Musikraum erwarteten, um ihn offiziell zum ersten Mal zu treffen. Mit austrocknender Kehle erkannte er ihre Namen als Chorleiter und Musiklehrerin, die für die Warbler verantwortlich waren, und den zweiten Musikraum als inoffizielle "Warbler Hall" wieder.

Als wenn das nicht genug wäre, hatte er in seiner letzten Stunde eine Nachricht auf seinem iPhone erhalten:

_Kurt, es ist was wichtiges im Wohnheim passiert. Aber ich werde definitiv mit dir bei der Warbler Probe sein. Treffe dich da. - Blaine_

Dies ließ Kurt besorgt vor der Halle stehen und auf sein Handy starren. Als ob er es dadurch zwingen könnte, sein Bedürfnis, dass Blaine so schnell wie es einem Menschen möglich war, kam, zu vermitteln. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der wegen solch einer Sache besorgt oder nervös war (denn er war sich sicher, dass er diese Jungs notfalls übertreffen könnte), aber er hatte die Warbler performen sehen und sie sahen wie eine feste Einheit aus, die nahtlos arbeitete.

Und mit den Sectionals in unter einer Woche dachten sie vielleicht nicht, dass er lernfähig war, wenn er nicht bewies, dass er ihren Stil schnell annehmen konnte. Dieser war wirklich anders als der der New Directions.

Und wenn er nicht wenigstens in einem Glee-Club _sein_ konnte...

Er sah sich in den großen imposanten Fluren um und seufzte. Er hatte sich in Lima nicht dazugehörig gefühlt, aber auch hier musste er sich erst eingewöhnen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fühlte er diesen schmerzhaften Stich des Zweifels und dann Schuld. Alle glaubten an ihn und trotzdem blies er hier Trübsal. Das war gar nicht sagenhaft...

Sein Telefon begann in seiner Tasche zu vibrieren; er zog es heraus und sah, dass es ein Anruf war.

Von Rachel Berry.

Nun, das war eine ... Überraschung.

Kurt sah sich um und duckte sich in eine Nische neben den offenen Bögen, die über den Garten ragten. Er nahm ab und hob das Handy an sein Ohr, nicht wissend, was er erwarten sollte.

"Rachel?"

"A-hem", räusperte sich Rachel aus einiger Entfernung. Als sie sprach, richtete sie sich nicht an ihn. Er hörte sie sagen: "Ok, er ist dran! Los, seht lebendig aus, kommt schon!"

Derselbe herrische Ton wie immer und er hörte im Hintergrund das Geräusch gedämpften Grummelns – "Er kann uns nicht _sehen_, Rachel" – von den Jungen, ein Kichern von den Mädchen und Füße, die sich bewegten. Kurts Herz hüpfte in seinen Hals. Der Anruf war an Rachels Ende auf Lautsprecher und der ganze McKinley Glee-Club war da.

"Kurt!", rief Rachel von wo auch immer sie stand und klang sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. "Ich -" Finn hustete und Rachel machte ein ungeduldiges Geräusch. "Ich meine – _wir_ haben etwas für dich."

"Was?", fragte Kurt fast lachend und traute seinen Ohren kaum.

"Wir hoffen, es gefällt dir!", sagte Tina und er konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören.

Er konnte es fast nicht glauben. "Was habt ihr - ?"

Die Musik begann langsam und sanft. Kurt hörte zu, das Telefon an sein Ohr drückend. Die Erkenntnis kam, als er die ersten Töne erkannte und der Glee-Club fing an zu singen.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them, and we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you…_

Sie sangen eine veränderte Chorversion von Wickeds "For Good". Er konnte Rachels starke Stimme hören, die die Kontrolle über die anderen übernahm, Mercedes' leidenschaftlichen Gesang, Tinas saubere Töne und die sich emporhebenden Stimmen von Quinn, Santana und Brittany. Jedes Mädchen hatte eine Solozeile und überraschenderweise lieferten die Jungen mit Arties besonders sauberen Tönen die Hintergrundstimme.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good…_

Kurt sah sich fast neben dem Flügel im McKinley Probenraum stehen und seinen Freunden zusehen, wie sie für ihn sangen. Er konnte praktisch ihr Lächeln sehen; ihre Stimmen umarmten ihn mit einer einzigen simplen Botschaft:

Egal was passieren würde, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, hatten Kurt und der Glee-Club einander zum Guten verändert und mit verschränkten Händen würden sie einander auf die eine oder andere Weise helfen. Gehen bedeutete nicht Vergessen und erst recht nicht Verlassen. Sie hatten immer noch einander.

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore…_

Kurt wusste nicht, wann er angefangen hatte zu weinen, aber Tränen strömten über seine Wangen und er war kaum in der Lage, sie wegzuwischen. Überflutet von hunderten von Erinnerungen aus dem Glee-Club – von den frustrierenden Tagen über die schönen; vom Ignoriert werden mitten auf dem Schulhof bis zum Applaus auf der Bühne – klammerte Kurt sich in diesem Moment an ihre Unterstützung.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good..._

Als der Song mit den letzten Noten von Rachel und Mercedes und dem Verklingen der Spannung endete, konnte Kurt kaum sprechen und fühlte sich, als würde sein Herz explodieren.

"Uh, bist du noch dran, Kurt?", fragte Sam nach einem Schweigen von fast einer Minute.

Kurt hob seinen Kopf und versuchte, einen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, von dem er sicher war, dass sie ihn hören konnten (da die Mädchen leise Ausrufe des Entsetzens von sich gaben) und brachte endlich ein Lachen zu Stande, um ihre Sorgen zu vertreiben. "Ihr – was war _das_?" Habt ihr – habt ihr es tatsächlich geschafft, dass Mr. Schue Journey aufgibt?"

Am anderen Ende gab es erfreutes Gelächter, das erleichtert klang. "Wir haben es erst heute gestaltet... irgendwie hinter Mr. Shues Rücken, da er volle Konzentration für die Sectionals will", gab Finn verlegen zu. "Eine ziemlich spontane Sache."

"Wessen Idee war das?", verlangte Kurt zu wissen, von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend. "Mercedes?"

"Eigentlich waren wir es alle", sagte Mercedes und lachte. "Wir wollten etwas für dich machen, aber Rachel wollte unbedingt Wicked nutzen – weil du nie etwas anderes akzeptieren würdest. Wir wollten dich nur wissen lassen, dass wir alle für dich da sind, Kurt." Eine Pause. "Oh, und _wag_ es nicht, dich bei den Sectionals zurückzuhalten! Ich will keine Zurückhaltung erleben – gib alles!"

"Oh, das Spiel hat begonnen", sagte Kurt stolz und lächelte. "Wenn ich ihnen erst mal offiziell beigetreten bin, könnt ihr erwarten, überrollt zu werden. Bitte, ihr werdet den ganzen Weg zurück nach McKinley weinen."

Er hörte eine verächtliche Bemerkung von der weiblichen Solistin, aber sie klang amüsiert. Es gab eine Pause; dann sagte Puck mit leiser, fast schuldig klingender Stimme: "Hey Kurt. Wenn dir welche von diesen Jungs Probleme machen, sagst du mir das, okay? Ich habe keinen Plan von dieser Null-Toleranz-gegenüber-Schikanierungen-Politik, aber sie kommen dir nicht blöd, verstehst du?"

"Ja", stimmte Sam zu, als Mike und Artie sich dem anschlossen.

"Versuch jetzt nicht, aufzugeben", erklärte Rachel drohend. "Wage es nicht. Wir erwarten, dich auf der anderen Seite zu sehen. Und..." Ihr Ton wurde etwas sanfter. "Wir sind stolz auf dich. Ich meine, wir werden dich natürlich erdrücken, aber wir sind stolz auf dich."

Kurt lächelte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Rachel ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ein Duett mit ihr singt und fand, das hier fühlte sich genauso an und es war ihr Weg dem anderen zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Er vermutete, dass wenn ausgerechnet Rachel Berry dies arrangiert hatte, sollte er sie besser nicht im Stich lassen.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch etwas für euch singen", gab Kurt zu. "Im Moment fällt mir aber nichts ein."

"Komm schon, natürlich kannst du!", rief Tina. "Etwas! Irgendetwas!"

"Happy Birthday oder so...", sagte Brittany. Er hörte sie etwas murmeln, wahrscheinlich zu Santana: "Wir machen das, weil es Kurts Geburtstag ist, nicht wahr?" Sie erhielt nur einen Seufzer als Antwort.

"Etwas, was du wirklich schon immer singen wolltest, aber nie konntest", schlug Artie vor, wahrscheinlich nach einem Seitenblick auf seine Freundin.

Kurt konnte nur an ein Lied denken. Er sah sich um, bemerkte, dass er immer noch allein war, und lächelte. "Also gut."

Und dann sang er.

"...und Blaine sagt, er wäre ein guter Zuwachs", sagte eine große, schöne Frau in einer gut geschnittenen schwarzen Bluse. Im Kontrast dazu wehte ein langer Rock um ihre Knöchel, während sie ging und ihre Schritte im Flur widerhallten. Sie trug einen Stapel Notenblätter und ihr platinblondes Haar war zu einem kurzen Bob geschnitten. Sie trug eine silbern gefasste Brille. "McKinley _hat_ letztes Jahr die Sectionals gewonnen und war bei den Regionals."

"Hm..." Der noch größere Mann neben ihr, der einen adretten dreiteiligen Anzug und eine schwarz gefasste Brille trug, sah auf die Schülerakte, die er in den Händen hielt. Er kratze einen Moment lang seinen Kopf, den Stift zwischen den Fingern, und sagte: "Er _scheint_ ... vielversprechend genug... wenn er aus einem anderen Club ist, sollte sein Repertoire ausdehnbar sein, wir werden sehen. Haben die anderen Jungen schon eine Meinung, Sylvia?"

Sylvia Medel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie wirken alle ziemlich neugierig. Sie wissen nicht viel über ihn. Ich weiß aber von Todd, dass er in Windsor wohnen wird."

"Ah..." Gregory Harvey lächelte jetzt wissend und fast liebevoll, seine braunen Augen waren warm vor Verständnis. "Ein weiterer Windsor. Wenn wir den aufnehmen, werden die Stuarts vielleicht anfangen, gegen Favoritismus zu protestieren." Abrupt hielt er an und sah auf.

"Das werden sie nicht, wenn er es sich rechtmäßig verdient", sagte Sylvia vernünftig, auf ihre Noten sehend. "Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was dieser Junge für einen Tonumfang hat, dieses Band vom letzten Jahr ist einfach – Was? Greg, was ist los?" Sie starrte ihn an, als der ältere Mann ihr gebot, zu schweigen.

"Shh..." Greg stand an der Ecke einer Wand, an der sich zwei Korridore trafen und lauschte angestrengt.

Es war der Korridor, auf dem sich die Warblers Hall befand und für einen Moment hatte Sylvia den Eindruck, dort würde jemand musizieren. Aber als sie zuhörte, erkannte sie, dass das Lied, welches sie hörte, aus dem angrenzenden Flur mit den großen Bögen kam.

Und es war eine Stimme, derer Gleichen noch nie zuvor in Dalton gehört worden war.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done..._

Die beiden Musiklehrer sahen einander überrascht an und spähten in den angrenzenden Flur. Ein Junge von zierlicher Statur stand dort, ein Telefon am Ohr, nasse blaue Augen starrten in das Sonnenlicht des Gartens und diese Stimme – diese unglaubliche Stimme! – kam von ihm.

Er sang ein Lied aus Evita in das Handy.

_I had to let it happen, I had to change…_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel…_

_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun…_

Sylvia stand dort und starrte ihn an, fasziniert und fragte sich wage, ob es eine dieser Erscheinungen war, von denen Dwight Houston ständig erzählte. Greg sah auf die Schülerakte in seinen Händen, dann zurück zu dem Jungen. Augenblicklich begann er zu lächeln und trat in den Flur.

"Bist du Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt sprang fast einige Zentimeter in die Luft, hörte abrupt mitten im Vers auf und drehte sich zu der tiefen, dunklen Stimme um, die ihn beim Namen genannt hatte. Ein Lehrer, der auf eine freundliche, ungezwungene Art lächelte, stand vor ihm.

"_Kurt?_", fragte Mercedes besorgt durchs Handy. "_Was__ist__passiert?_"

Verwirrt stammelte Kurt: "Ja – Ich bin – Ich bin Kurt Hummel."

"_Kurt,__mit__wem__redest__du?_", verlangte Rachels Stimme zu wissen.

Der Lehrer hielt seine Hände hoch wie um zu zeigen, dass es okay war. Jede seiner Bewegungen war leise und berechnet. Er sprach deutlich in Rücksicht auf die Zuhörenden: "Mr. Hummel, ich denke dieses Lied hört sich mit musikalischer Begleitung besser an... Warum kommst du nicht mit mir und Ms. Medel in die Halle, damit sie dich auf dem Flügel begleiten kann?" Er gestikulierte zum Telefon. "Ich bin sicher, wer auch immer dir zuhört, würde es so mehr genießen."

Kurt war erstarrt, verwundert von dieser unerwarteten Reaktion. Er sah auf sein Handy und zurück zu dem lächelnden Lehrer. Ein bisschen dahinter stand eine Frau in eleganter Kleidung – dieser Rock musste von Valentino sein, sagte der modebewusste Teil seines Gehirns – und lächelte ebenfalls.

"_Sag__ja,__Kurt_", sagte Brittany hilfreich, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich nicht wusste, was vor sich ging.

Kurt schluckte und nickte. "S-sicher. Gebt mir mal 'ne Sekunde, Leute..."

"Oh man, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn er es sieht!", erklärte David, als er und die anderen Warbler den Korridor in Richtung der Halle entlangliefen. "Das muss ein Rekord sein, sogar für uns."

"Es gibt nichts, was Windsors nicht schaffen könnten, wenn es um einen von ihnen geht", grinste Wes, der neben ihm ging. "Nun, sogar bei einem, der bald zu ihnen gehört. Aber Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt..." Er sah zu den Zwillingen. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass wir dieses ganze Zeug überhaupt in Windsor hatten."

"War nicht wirklich unsers..." grinste Ethan. "Könnte sein, dass es vom letzten Jahr ist..."

"Oder dem davor...", überlegte Evan.

"Oder es ist uralt", zuckte Ethan mit den Schultern.

"Aber man sagt, Antikes hat Charme!"

"Definitiv."

"Wenn Dwight hört, dass ihr Sachen vom "spukenden" Bodenabstellraum geholt habt, wird er euch beide verstümmeln und exorzieren", sagte Blaine, "und ich will mir nicht vorstellen, in welcher Reihenfolge."

"Hey, seht mal." David stoppte die anderen Jungen und zeigte auf die Halle. "Was ist da los?"

Um den Eingangsbereich der Halle herum stand eine kleine Gruppe von Warblern, die nicht eintraten. Sie drückten sich an die leicht geöffneten Türen, lauschten und gaben kein Geräusch von sich. Sie bekamen es kaum mit, als sich die anderen Warbler näherten.

"Was geht da vor?", fragte Blaine als sie ankamen. Gleichzeitig zischten alle Jungen, die zuhörten oder hoben ihre Hände in der universellen 'Halt die Klappe!' Geste.

"Was ist los?", flüsterte Wes und sah sie ungläubig an.

"Shh...", sagte Evan und sah auf.

"Hört..." Ethan, der etwas größer war, konnte über die anderen hinweg durch die Tür sehen.

_So I chose freedom…_

_Running around, trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all…_

_I never expected it to…_

Musik kam aus der Halle, der Klang musikalischer Begleitung zu einem Lied, von dem sie nie gedacht hätten, dass es in einem reinen Jungenchorraum gespielt werden würde, da niemand es hätte singen können. Und als die Musik lauter wurde, ging im Raum eine Stimme auf, füllte ihn zunehmend, schwebte durch die Tür und veranlasste sie, wie gelähmt dazustehen.

_Don't cry for me Argentina…_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days, my mad existence_

_I kept my promise…_

_Don't keep your distance…_

"Wer zur _Hölle_ ist das?", zischte Wes und starrte.

"Wissen wir nicht", murmelte einer der anderen Warbler. "Als wir ankamen, waren Harvey und Medel schon mit ihm drin."

"Das da drin ist ein Junge?", fragte David ungläubig.

"Mh..." Evan, auf Zehenspitzen, stimmte von wo er in den Raum spähte, zu. "Ja, ich kann den Blazer sehen."

_They are illusions…_

_They are not the solutions they promised to be_

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina…_

Als die Musik und die Stimme weiter anschwollen, sah Blaine in reiner Erkenntnis auf, seine Augen weiteten sich und er trat von der Tür zurück, als sei er angeschossen worden. "Whoa, ich denke – ist das – ?"

"Leute! Leute!", wisperte Ethan, auf seinen Zehenspitzen auf und ab hüpfend, wild vor Aufregung. "Es ist Alice! Es ist Alice da drin!"

"Ich dachte, ihr habt gesagt, es ist ein Junge? Wer zum Teufel ist Alice?", wollte ein anderer Warbler wissen.

"Nein – nicht Alice", schnappte Blaine und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die anderen um besser sehen zu können. "Kurt! Das ist Kurt Hummel, der da singt."

"Nicht möglich! Der Neue?" Die Jungen drängten sich dichter an die Tür und ihr Gewicht drückte sie ein wenig weiter auf.

Greg beobachtete von seinem Standpunkt auf der Innenseite der Tür aus höchst amüsiert, wie die Tür immer weiter aufschwang, als immer mehr Jungen ihr Gewicht dagegen drückten. Als Davids Kopf im Raum erschien, lehnte er sich zu der Gruppe und sagte ruhig: "Würdet ihr gerne reinkommen?"

Die Warbler sahen überrascht zu ihrem Chorleiter auf, der sie breit anlächelte. Peinlich berührt richtete sich die Gruppe auf, glätteten ihre Blazer und täuschten Haltung vor. Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Tür, kamen rein und drängelten sich gegenseitig um Platz zu haben.

Am entfernten Ende des Raumes spielte Sylvia am Flügel, kaum in der Lage, das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht einzudämmen, als Kurt, mit dem Rücken zu den Jungen, weitersang. Er schien glücklich, ihr unausgesprochenes Lob zu empfangen und sang mit allem, was er hatte, sich der zusehenden Augen nicht bewusst. Auf dem Flügel lag sein iPhone.

Als das Lied langsam ausklang, kam ein heftiger Applaus aus dem iPhone.

_"Super,__Kurt!__Yeah!__Das__ist__unser__Junge!"_ Gejohle und Gepfeife begleitete das Klatschen vom McKinley – Club.

Kurt lachte erleichtert und mit purer Freude, die er eine lange Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ein riesiges Gewicht von seiner Brust genommen wurde. Er nahm sein Handy auf und lächelte es an. "...danke, Leute. Und macht euch keine Sorgen. Von hier an übernehme ich."

Eine Mischung aus Fröhlichkeit und Verwirrung war nun zu hören. _"Du__warst__toll!__Es__war__ – __verdammt,__Leute,__Schuester__kommt!__-__Mist!__-__Schnell,__packt__das__weg!__-__Kurt,__du__warst__toll!__-__Los__Puck,__beweg__dich!__-__Beeilt__euch!__-__Wir__lieben__dich__Kurt!__Wir__sehen__dich__bei__den__Sectionals!__Bye!__Bye,__Kurt!"_

"Bye", lachte Kurt und legte auf. Dabei seufzte er erleichtert.

Und die ganze Warbler Halle explodierte in Applaus und Jubel.

Kurt wirbelte mit aufgerissenen Augen herum und sah die Warbler ihn angrinsen und klatschen. "Ja!", rief David grinsend. "Das war toll!"

"Ich kann nicht _glauben_, dass du das warst!", sagte Wes klatschend und den Kopf ungläubig schüttelnd. Die Zwillinge klatschten ebenfalls und die verspätet gekommenen Warbler applaudierten hinter ihnen.

Kurt sah sie an, geschockt und irgendwie erfreut. Seine Augen blieben an Blaines warmen hängen und er lächelte, als Blaine ihn angrinste, so als ob er gewusst hätte, dass Kurt die Warbler überzeugen würde.

Greg hob seine Stimme über den Lärm um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. "Schon gut, schon gut..." Er grinste die Jungen an. "Beruhigt euch, beruhigt euch..."

"Ich muss sagen, das war sehr erfrischend", sagte Sylvia und schüttelte Kurt die Hand, als die Jungs weiter in den Raum kamen und sich auf ihre Stühle und Sofas setzten. "Es gab in der Warbler-Geschichte nicht viele Countertenöre – den letzten vor zwanzig Jahren. Ich hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, einen zu finden, erst recht einen mit einer Stimme wie deiner."

"W-warten Sie..." Kurt sah von ihr zu Greg und wieder zurück. "Heißt das... das war mein Vorsingen?"

"Wir würden _gerne_ noch eins hören, wenn das nicht der Fall ist", witzelte ein Junge aus dem Hintergrund und fand lächelnde Zustimmung bei der Mehrheit der Gruppe.

"Nun, ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist..." Greg lächelte der Gruppe zu, als er Kurt neben sich brachte. "Ihr habt eindeutig Kurts Kapazitäten gehört..."

"Oh Junge, das haben wir!", sagte ein anderer Junge - Rufe folgten, wurden jedoch von der warnenden Hand des Leiters gestoppt. Greg fuhr fort: "Ruhig, ruhig. Jetzt ist es ernst." Aber seine Augen funkelten. "Wir müssen abstimmen. Alle, die dafür sind, dass Kurt uns beitritt, heben die Hand."

Ein Wald von Händen – die Zwillinge hielten beide hoch – erhob sich. Sylvia lachte. "Und wie von der Gruppe verfügt ..." Sie sah zu Kurt und lächelte. "Willkommen bei den Warblers, Mr. Hummel."

Und in einer einzigen Jubelwelle rannten die Jungen auf Kurt zu, klopften ihm anerkennend auf die Schultern und bedeckten ihn dann mit ihren Blazern, wie es die inoffizielle Tradition war. Kurt, der heftiger lachte, als er es seit Wochen getan hatte, konnte kaum stehen unter dem Gewicht der Jungs und ihren Blazern.

Eine Hand griff nach seiner und er sah auf, um erneut auf Blaines Augen zu treffen.

"Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte Blaine ihn mit einem Grinsen.

Kurt grinste. "Du hast keine Ahnung."

"Es ist eine Schande, dass du bei den Sectionals kein Solo singen kannst.", sagte David tief enttäuscht, als die Jungs auf dem Rückweg nach Windsor waren. "Aber wenn Harvey das Lied festlegt, dann steht es fest. Es ist in Stein gemeißelt."

"Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus", seufzte Kurt und lächelte, als er sich an seinem Taschenriemen festhielt. "Ich meine, die Sectionals sind in einer Woche. Es wird ein Wunder sein, wenn ich den Militärdrill oder was immer es ist, das euch so perfekt synchronisiert, lerne."

"Ja, fürchte Harvey", grinste Wes.

"Er schien nett", sagte Kurt.

"Sicher ist er das", stimmte Wes zu. "Aber er hat aus gutem Grund Showchöre Jahre in Folge zu den Nationals geführt. Dalton hat ihn gebucht, damit er uns auch dahinbringt."

"Aber er wird sicherlich daran denken, dich ein bisschen ins Rampenlicht zu stellen", sagte Blaine nickend. "Ich meine... wir hatten vorher nie einen Countertenor. Die Möglichkeiten sind unerschöpflich."

"Natürlich Blaine", kicherte Wes. "Für dich sind sie das. Wenn Kurt sich rausmacht, wirst du derjenige sein, der am ehesten mit ihm singen wird." Er fügte einen _und__du__magst__diesen__Gedanken_ Blick hinzu.

Blaine sendete einen _Ich__hasse__dich_ Blick zurück, bevor er Kurt mit einem Grinsen ansah, das Unheil versprach. "Sag mal Kurt – du ziehst definitiv nach Windsor, richtig?"

Verdutzt nickte Kurt. "Ja. Das habe ich Howard gesagt und das werde ich auch. Und außerdem seid ihr alle dort – _jemand_ muss euch im Auge behalten." Dann seufzte er. "Meine ganze Garderobe nach Dalton zu bekommen wird sein wie bei Atlas, der den Globus trug. Ich nehme an, ich werde nur ein paar Sachen mitnehmen können... aber ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, sie bei Dad, Carole und Finn zu lassen. Sie wissen wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal, welche chemisch gereinigt werden müssen."

Blaine sah aus, als ob er ihn verstand. Aber dann sah er auf und sagte: "Hey, bevor du gehst, komm doch in Windsor vorbei. Such dir ein Zimmer aus."

"Jetzt?" Kurt blinzelte.

"Je eher, desto besser", grinste David und griff nach Kurts Hand, bevor Blaine die Chance dazu hatte. Laufend zog den neuesten Warbler in Richtung Windsor und ein leicht entsetzter Blaine folgte ihnen, als Wes kichernd dasselbe tat.

"Was ist das?" David lachte, als er einen Briefumschlag vom Boden aufhob. Er besah ihn und spöttelte. "Ugh. Diese Zeit des Jahres mal wieder." Er reichte ihn Blaine, der nur seufzte und sich am Kopf kratzte.

"Was ist?", fragte Kurt.

"Ach – das Herbst-Musikfestival", erklärte Blaine. "Schulevent, wie eine Talentshow. Wie bei den meisten Schulveranstaltungen schicken die Häuser ihre Besten. Gewinnt ein Tagesschüler, bekommen diese mehr Ferientage und so was. Wenn einer aus einem Wohnheim gewinnt, gewinnen er und sein Haus spezielle Privilegien wie spätere Sperrstunde, Besuche außerhalb des Campus oder was auch immer."

"Oh..." Kurt blinzelte und sah auf den Umschlag. "Ihr seht nicht sehr glücklich aus."

"Es ist ein Musikfestival. Alle Häuser werden ihre Warbler teilnehmen lassen." David zog eine Grimasse. "Addiere das zu den normalen Warblerproben und der Gruppennummer, die wir für die ganze Schule machen – das ist eine Menge Arbeit. Und das _während_ wir die Examen und Fristen vor den Weihnachtsferien erwarten."

"Ich nehme an, Rockstars zu sein, hat auch seine schlechten Seiten." Kurt schenkte Blaine ein heimtückisches Grinsen. Es brachte ihm einen spielerischen Schlag gegen den Arm und Blaines Arm um seine Schultern ein, als sie weiter zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Er hatte kaum genug Zeit, dies zu genießen, denn als sie eintraten, erschienen die Zwillinge mit ihrem typischen Grinsekatzen-Grinsen vor ihnen.

"Hallo, Alice!", zwitscherten sie. "Glückwunsch zum Beitritt bei den Warblern."

"Ehm, danke?" Kurt sah sie misstrauisch an – er traute diesem Lächeln nicht, zumal Blaine, Wes und David dasselbe hatten.

"Wir wollen dir etwas zeigen", sagte Evan.

"Und wir sind uns fast ganz sicher, dass es dir gefallen wird", sagte Ethan.

"Ich habe keine Nerf-Guns bei mir, nur dass ihr es wisst", sagte Kurt.

Die Zwillinge lachten. "Nein, nein", sagte Evan. "Nicht so etwas. Komm mit uns."

"Komm." Wes ergriff Kurts Ellenbogen und folgte den Blonden nach oben. Mit Blaines ermutigendem Druck an seiner Schulter folgte auch Kurt.

Die Räume waren für diese Zeit des Tages überraschend leer, wunderte sich Kurt, als er mit ihnen nach oben in den Flur ging, auf dem Blaines Zimmer war. Genauer gesagt gingen sie zu dem Raum gegenüber von Blaines und hielten an der Tür. "Da sind wir!"

"Ich bekomme dieses Zimmer?", fragte Kurt und sah alle an.

"Ihr habt das gegenüber von meinem genommen?" Blaine drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um, scheinbar verdutzt. Als sie die Pläne gemacht hatten, hatte er es ihnen überlassen, während er weitere benötigte Dinge organisierte. Er hatte sich nicht an der Raumauswahl beteiligt.

"Sieh es als einen Handel an", flüsterte David ihm zu. "Wir werden ewig dankbar sein, wenn du aufhörst mit deinen Versuchen zu beschreiben, wie toll seine Augen sind, vielen Dank."

Blaine verkniff sich seinen Kommentar und wandte sich wieder den Zwillingen zu, die nun Kurt mit einem liebevollen Lächeln ansahen. "Willkommen in Windsor."

Sie öffneten die Türen.

Kurt trat ein und erstarrte geschockt. Die Alte Welt Atmosphäre Windsors wurde nun noch mehr von der reichen antiken Möblierung des Raumes unterstrichen. Kurts neues Zimmer war in alten und zeitgemäßem Stil ausgestattet: die vergoldeten Rahmen enthielten Musicalposter und keine Leinwandgemälde und die pechschwarze Soundanlage im Raum war eindeutig modern, aber alle Möbel waren so gewählt, dass sie die Harmonie des alten Zimmers nicht zerstörten.

Sogar der Teppich und das Bett bestanden aus feinen Materialien und Kurt hatte noch nie in seinem Leben auf Bettlaken und Kissenbezügen gelegen, die so eine Fadenzahl besaßen. Auf dem Schreibtisch aus Kirschholz stand bereits eine charmante Lampe, daneben waren glänzende Modemagazine bis fast auf dieselbe Höhe gestapelt. In den Regalen standen Kurts Schulbücher.

Ethan folgte Kurts Blick und sagte: "Ja, wir mussten deinen Spind knacken um an sie heranzukommen, aber wir versprechen, dass wir nichts anderes angefasst haben."

"Du zerstörst die Stimmung", mahnte sein Zwilling. Er sah zu Kurt. "Wir haben auch nicht bemerkt, dass du dort ein Foto von Blaine und eine Mini – 'Courage' – Collage hast. Ist das eigentlich so eine Art Code?"

Kurt vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und wünschte, der gewienerte Holzfußboden würde sich öffnen und ihn verschlucken. Blaine lächelte nur und meinte: "Kommt schon, jeder hat Fotos von seinen Freunden am Spind. Ich hab eine ganze Menge davon an der Pinnwand neben meinem Schreibtisch."

"Wie kommt es, dass du nie Mini-Collagen für uns machst, Blaine?" David gab vor, zu jammern. Er sah Kurt an. "Machst du uns auch welche, Kurt?"

"Das reicht." Blaine verzog das Gesicht, bevor er Kurt fragte: "Was denkst du?"

"Das habt alles... ihr gemacht...?", fragte Kurt und sah sich um.

"Nur eine Kleinigkeit von uns", sagte Wes lächelnd. "Blaine sagte, du sahst aus, als ob du dich nicht wohlfühlst... und ich nehme an, die einzige Möglichkeit, dich wie zu Hause fühlen zu lassen, war, dir eins zu machen."

Kurt sah sie an und rang nach Worten. "I... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

"Dein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck mit den weit aufgerissenen Augen ist erkenntlich genug - wir wollen das wieder sehen", sagte Evan. Ethan schubste Blaine zu ihm und fügte hinzu: "Nun sei eine gute kleine Alice und spiel mit Blaine, während Evan und ich Wes und David in einer Partie Halo zerstören."

Blaine und Kurt trafen aufeinander, wurden rot und wandten den Blick voneinander ab. Die Zwillinge sahen zufrieden aus und verließen mit Wes und David den Raum.

"Wir lassen sie zusammen?", fragte David.

"Leider erwarte ich nicht, dass etwas passiert." Wes verdrehte die Augen. "Allerhöchstens werden sie in Blaines Zimmer landen und einen alten Disneyfilm ansehen, bevor unser Gentleman 'Alice' nach Hause bringt."

David verdrehte ebenfalls die Augen. Aber Wes grinste: "Hey, auf der anderen Seite müssen wir nicht mehr ertragen, wie Blaine Teenage Dream Schleife hört."

_In der nächsten Folge: In einem Wohnheim zu leben ist komplett anders, als zu Hause. Und in einem Dalton-Haus zu wohnen, ist anders als in anderen Wohnheimen. Und in Windsor zu leben ist anders, als in einem der anderen Dalton-Häuser. Während Kurt versucht, das Leben im Wohnheim und Daltons ungeschriebene soziale Regeln zu verstehen, findet Blaine heraus, dass so stolz er auch ist zu sehen, dass Kurt eine Chance zu Glänzen hat, dies auch den Wettbewerb mit sich bringt. Und nicht den innerhalb eines Showchores._


End file.
